Difficult Love
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, la peliverde se enamoró de Len Kagamine, las cosas se volvieron difíciles; aún tiene ese temor de que su amor no sea correspondido-"Amor Difícil"-


_**Hola de nuevo **__** , les presento mi nuevo fic de Vocaloid… Espero que les guste :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid, **__**No**__** pertenecen. **_

_**Aclaraciones: Vasado en la canción "Difficult Love de Gumi Megpoid", tendrá como protagonistas a Len y Gumi.**_

_**Summary: Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, la peliverde se enamoró de Len Kagamine, las cosas se volvieron difíciles; aún tiene ese temor de que su amor no sea correspondido-"Amor Difícil"-**_

* * *

_**Difficult Love.**_

Una mañana en el colegio, una chica de cabellos verdes esmeralda paseaba por los pasillos de dicho lugar llevando en su mano una pequeña carta que tenía forma de corazón, sus piernas temblaban de los nervios… Y unas preguntas torturaban su cabeza como; ¿El me ama?, ¿Acaso no me quiere? O sino ¿Seguro quera que seamos amigos nada más? Ella nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil decir la palabra "Te amo" aun chico, era la primera vez que se sentía un poco torpe por cada vez que se cruzaban, -_Soy valiente-soy valiente-_se decía en su mente, -Tengo que darle esta carta- murmuro en voz baja.

Otro joven que venía caminando del pasillo, leía los mensajes que le llegaban de su novia, Gumi levanta la vista y era su hermano Gumiya quien estaba distraído con su celular,- Hola hermanita-dijo este al verla.

-Hola hermanito-

-¿Qué llevas en la mano?-preguntaba el por curiosidad. La joven sonreía torcida porque su hermano siempre estaba al tanto de ella, era un sobreprotector… Además no quiere que nadie lastimara a su hermana.

-Es una simple carta-contestaba Gumi mirándolo algo molesta.

-Dices una simple carta, pero veo un corazón en ese sobre-insinuaba el chico acercando sus manos para agarrar la carta. La chica escondió la carta detrás de su espalda, -Si te digo de quien es, prométeme que no te vas a enojar…-le decía ella poniendo cara seria.

-Prometo no enojarme, pero tiene que ver con un amigo mío ¿no?- insinuaba Gumiya con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No!, tiene que ver con un amigo mío, Gumiya y además tú ya lo conoces-contestaba la de cabellos verdes un poco enfadada.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaba el joven mientras miraba su celular.

-Pues él se llama, Len Kagamine- respondía ella ruborizada y desviaba su mirada. Se sentía una rechazada porque aunque Len fuera su mejor amigo, ella tenía miedo de que él no le correspondiera; siempre ella se decía que fue obra del destino de que esto ocurriera, cuando el chico de cabellos rubios faltaba al colegio tenía ganas de verlo quería ir a visitarlo o quería saber cómo estaba, desde que se conocieron en el colegio ambos jóvenes se volvieron mejores amigos y durante todo el año, la peli verde unos sentimientos despertaron cada vez que se acercaba a Len Kagamine, cuando cometía soñaba despierta; era como si su amigo era ese príncipe que tanto buscaba...

-¿Len Kagamine?, ¡el hermano de mi novia!-levantaba la voz Gumiya percatado, el chico, pensaba que era un sueño porque se pellizcaba cada 5 minutos, pero no era así al final era verdad estaba en la realidad, su hermana estaba enamorada del hermano de su novia, obviamente el sale con Rin Kagamine una de las mejores amigas de Gumi…-Espero que tengas suerte…Porque en mi salón hay rumores de que ese chico le gusta Miku Hatsune-le dijo el peliverde desanimado.

Gumi, se quedó callada…Podría ser verdad, pero Miku Hatsune, estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Kaito Shion, -No lo creo Onii-chan-le decía confiada.

-Wao, creo que te tienes "Fe" en confesarle tus sentimientos…Yo también viví eso cuando Rin me trataba como su amigo…-dijo el joven de cabellos verdes, -Bueno suerte- fue lo último que dijo mientras la besaba en la frente para así después irse a su salón.

La de cabellos verde esmeralda, continuo con su caminata firme y muy confiada, no se va dejar ganar por su tonta timidez, tampoco no quiere perderlo… Ella se imaginaba que tenía en su mano un hilo rojo que los unía a Len y a ella juntos. Vive deseando ese momento todos los días.

Y llego su momento llego; Gumi estaba parada al frente de una puerta, respiro profundo y después exhaló el aire que había tomado, apoyo sus manos en la perilla de aquella puerta así poder abrirla, ahí estaba el, ese chico de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules estudiando solo en su pupitre estudiando como de costumbre, él era un chico inteligente, gracioso, responsable, amoroso y mejor alumno de la clase aparte de ella, la joven se acercaba hacia este quien terminaba de hacer algunas tareas pendientes.

-Hola Len- le dijo Gumi con una sonrisa alegre, el joven levantaba su vista ante la hermosa chica que tenía parada al frente de su pupitre, dejo su lápiz a un lado, sus libros en su mochila para luego levantarse de su asiento. –Hola Gumi-san- respondió este saludándola alegremente.

-Len, ¿te pue…do con…tar algo?-indagaba ella tartamudeando, otra vez los nervios la rodearon por completo, sentía como sus piernas volvían a temblar de miedo…Bajo la vista por unos segundos y noto que el chico tenía una carta también y con un corazón.

-Sí, dime Gumi-san –le dirigió la palabra

-Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero lo quiero saber.-le decía Gumi hace un pequeño suspiro y continua con su pregunta.- ¿Estás enamorado de Miku Hatsune?-

Len se quedó con la boca abierta, pues no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa; él y Miku, todos sabían que ella salía con Kaito Shion…El de cabellos rubios sostenía su carta, sus mejillas se ruborizaban no sabía cómo explicar a su mejor amiga que la amaba aunque fingía quererla como amiga, sino que la termino amando.

-No Gumi, no me gusta Miku Hatsune…-dijo el desviando la mirada…-Es que ella ya tiene a su chico y además sé que no me va a corresponder, pero tengo esta carta para una persona especial- el joven la miraba cosa que después esconde el sobre atrás de su espalda. –_No vale la pena expresarlo con esta carta es mejor frente a frente-_ se dijo en su mente.

Este la toma de las manos y hace que se le caiga su "carta de amor" en el suelo;

-Gumi, no quiero expresártelo con una carta porque eso sonaría como un cobarde y yo no soy eso-dijo Kagamine con una sonrisa, la chica inclinaba un poco la cabeza ya que ella lo que estaba haciendo también fue cobarde.

–"Te Amo"- escuchaba la joven, por su propias palabras. Lo miro por unos segundos y lo abrazo fuertemente hasta después besarlo en los labios, -Te amo, Len Kagamine… Desde el primer momento en que te vi- repetía una y otra vez ella.

Al día siguiente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para ambos, desde que los dos amigos se confesaron al mismo tiempo que se aman; ¿fue difícil confesar?, para ella fue un "no" y además si no se lo confesaban frente a frente, la carta iba parecer a más una cobarde que una valiente… Gumiya se había encontrado con Rin Kagamine, ella también fue la sorprendida al enterarse que su gemelo estaba saliendo con Gumi, era como ver una gran familia entre ellos cuatro.

-_Mi deseo ya se cumplió, ahora puedo sentir el hilo rojo del destino que cada vez nos une más y más…-_dijo la peli verde en su mente.

* * *

_Espero que les guste este fic :D_

_Sayonara_

_Atte: J.H_


End file.
